Lord Tirek
Lord Tirek — centaur, antagonista pojawiający się w finale 4. i 8. sezonu, dwóch pierwszych odcinkach sezonu 9. oraz w odcinku "Frenemies". Brat Scorpana. Wygląd Pierwowzorem postaci Lorda Tireka jest bohater filmu Rescue at Midnight Castle (pochodzącego z pierwszej generacji My Little Pony) o takim samym imieniu. Tirek jest podobny do swojego pierwowzoru z G1, lecz łatwo zauważyć, że jego wygląd został mocno zmodyfikowany. Jego dolna część ciała ma ciemnoszarą sierść z białym końskim ogonem i białymi racicami, a górna czerwoną skórę na ramionach i twarzy, tors pokryty czarnymi włosami i białą brodę. Jego twarz bardziej przypomina małpią niż ludzką. Ma też czarne oczy z żółtymi źrenicami. Jego głowię zdobią długie rogi jak u byka. Za każdym razem gdy kradnie magię kucykom, staje się potężniejszy. Występują różne stadia rozwoju w zależności od jego siły: * W słabej formie jego ciało jest chude, a kolorystyka szarawa. Wyglądem przypomina starca. Rogi są bardzo krótkie i wręcz niedostrzegalne (jest mocno osłabiony z powodu długiego pobytu w Tartarze). * Po pochłonięciu magii jednorożców zrobił się silniejszy, jego ciało nabrało większej masy i wyraźniejszej kolorystyki. Rogi zrobiły się dłuższe, lekko zakrzywione (zaczyna bardziej przypominać Tireka z G1). * Kiedy skradł magię pegazów i ziemskich kucyków stał się potężniejszy i jego ciało zrobiło się masywne, a kolory ciemniejsze. Rogi zrobiły się jeszcze dłuższe (przypominające kształt liry). * Po wchłonięciu magii przyjaciółek Twilight oraz Discorda, stał się wręcz olbrzymi. Broda i rogi zrobiły się dłuższe, a na głowie wyrosła biała grzywa. Karwasze pękły w wyniku wzrostu i nabierania masy. * Kiedy ukradł magię Twilight, w tym pozostałych księżniczek, osiągnął najsilniejsze stadium rozwoju. Pojawianie się w serii Sezon czwarty thumb|left|Pierwsza ofiara TirekaTirek po raz pierwszy pojawia się w serii pod koniec sezonu czwartego, w odcinku "Królestwo Twilight", kiedy będąc w bardzo słabym stanie, ukryty pod czarnym płaszczem, przemierza nocą wąską uliczkę w nieznanym mieście. Napotka niczego nieświadomego jednorożca, któremu zabiera magię i nadrabia siły. Z retrospekcji dowiadujemy się, że Tirek razem ze swoim bratem, Scorpanem przybyli z odległej krainy, by zaatakować Equestrię. Jednak Scorpan, któremu spodobała się dobra i przyjazna natura kucyków, zaprzyjaźnił się ze Star Swirlem Brodatym i chciał przekonać brata by zrezygnował z ich pierwotnego planu. Tirek odmówił, więc Scorpan zdecydował się powiadomić księżniczki o złych zamiarach brata. Tirek został natychmiast uwięziony w Tartarze. Zanim to się stało, Scorpan podarował swojemu bratu medalion i odszedł do swej rodzimej krainy. Według Księżniczki Celestii Tirek uciekł z Tartaru długo przed jego pojawieniem się w serii, w trakcie odcinka "Pora na czas", kiedy to Cerberus przestał na chwilę pilnować bram jego więzienia. Tirek potrzebował jednak trochę czasu, aby odzyskać siły i być zdolnym do dalszych działań. Celestia wysłała Discorda, aby ten schwytał Tireka. Draconequus ma bowiem umiejętność wyczuwania zaburzeń magii, co bez problemu pozwoli mu namierzyć uciekiniera. Gdy Tirek kontynuował kradzież magii kucykom, został pojmany przez Discorda. Ten oznajmił wówczas, że działa w imieniu przyjaźni z kucykami. Tirek był zdziwiony faktem, że Discord porzucił swą prawdziwą naturę i zaprzyjaźnił się z kucykami. Tirek nakłonił Discorda, by ten przyłączył się do niego. Nagrodą za współpracę będzie, jak przekonywał, coś więcej niż przyjaźń - wolność. Tym razem z pomocą Discorda Tirek pochłonął dużą ilość magii jednorożców i urósł w siłę. Zdolny był pochłonąć także magię pegazów, które pozbawione lotu i kontroli nad pogodą nie mogły sprowadzać deszczu i ziemskich kucyków, które bez siły nie były w stanie uprawiać pól. thumb|left|"Przyjazny" stosunek Tireka do DiscordaTirek po pochłonięciu magii trzech ras kucyków udał się do Canterlotu, by zdobyć magię alikornów. Stojący na straży Shining Armor chciał mu w tym przeszkodzić, lecz Tirek pochłonął również jego magię. Wdarł się do sali tronowej, gdzie znajdowały się księżniczki. Nie wiedział jednak, że Celestia, Luna i Cadance przekazały magię Twilight i zataiły istnienie czwartej księżniczki. Tirek, świadomy swego "zwycięstwa", wysłał księżniczki do Tartaru, swego dawnego więzienia. Wręczył Discordowi medalion na znak wdzięczności i lojalności, powiedział, że to dar od kogoś mu bliskiego. Przechodząc zobaczył witraż przedstawiający Twilight jako księżniczkę. Zdenerwowany centaur zapytał Discorda dlaczego ten nie powiedział o istnieniu czwartej księżniczki. Discord zdradza, że Twilight mieszka w bibliotece w Ponyville. Dwójka przybyła do Ponyville schwytać Przyjaciółki Twilight. Tirek pochłonął magię przyjaciółek i stawał się większy i potężniejszy. thumb|Tirek po pochłonięciu magii od przyjaciółek Twilight.Discord był zachwycony, że będzie rządził Equestrią u boku Tireka, lecz Tirek powiedział mu, że nie jest mu już do niczego potrzebny i następnie również Discord padł jego ofiarą i został pozbawiony magii. Gdy Discord przypomniał mu o medalionie Tirek powiedział, że ten medalion, który należał do jego brata Scorpana, jest bezwartościowy jak on. Discord zdał sobie sprawę, że popełnił błąd. Tirek odnalazł Twilight. Chciał wykraść jej magię, ale Twilight teleportowała się do swojej biblioteki, lecz Tirek strzelił wiązką energii i zniszczył Bibliotekę, po której zostały tylko zgliszcza. Wkrótce doszło między nimi do intensywnej walki. Tirek zrozumiał, że ich moce są na równym poziomie i zaproponował wymianę: wolność przyjaciół Twilight (włącznie z Discordem) w zamian za magię alikornów. Twilight zgodziła się na to i przyjaciele i Discord zostali uwolnieni. Tirek ukradł magię alikornów i stał się wszechpotężny. Twilight odkryła, że medalion jest ostatnim brakującym kluczem do skrzynki. Po otwarciu jej, Twilight i jej przyjaciółki zostały obdarzone potężną magią. Tirek chciał je powstrzymać, lecz główna szóstka pokonała go. Stracił moc i stał się słabszy i ponownie został wysłany do Tartaru strzeżonego przez Cerbera. Sezon ósmy Lord Tirek występuje w dwuczęściowym odcinku "Szkoła w opałach". Okazuje się w nim, że centaur koresponduje z Cozy Glow. W listach przekazał jej informacje, które pozwoliły na próbę wyssania magii ze świata kucyków. Ostatecznie pomaga kucykom wydostać się z Tartaru. Po schwytaniu Cozy, księżniczki umieściły ją w klatce w jego sąsiedztwie. Sezon dziewiąty Centaur pojawia się w dwuczęściowym odcinku "Początek końca", gdzie zostaje oswobodzony z Tartaru przez Grogara. Występuje w odcinku "Frenemies", w którym wraz z Cozy Glow i Królową Chrysalis kradnie dzwon Grogara. Śpiewa w piosence "Better Way to Be Bad". Wzmianki Tirek został wspomniany przez Rainbow Dash w pierwszej części odcinka "Znaczkowa mapa" oraz w odcinku "Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków", kiedy Pipsqueak mówi, że sprzęt na szkolnym placu zabaw mocno ucierpiał podczas pojedynku owego centaura z Twilight. Zostaje wspomniany także podczas drugiej części odcinka "Kucyk Ciemności". Alternatywna rzeczywistość thumb|right|200px|Tirek sieje zniszczenie W odcinku "Znaczki raz jeszcze" Twilight i Spike, za sprawą zaklęcia rzuconego przez Starlight Glimmer, przenoszą się do alternatywnej przyszłości, w której Tirek przejmuje władzę i niszczy Equestrię. Umiejętności Jedną z najbardziej osobliwych umiejętności Lorda Tireka jest zdolność wysysania magii ze swojej ofiary, w wyniku czego staje się ona osłabiona i (w przypadku kucyków) traci znaczek. Jego moc, a zarazem wygląd, są zależne od ilości pochłoniętej przez niego magii. W finałowej walce z Twilight, oboje posiadają gigantyczny zapas energii (Twilight od Księżniczek Celestii, Luny i Cadance oraz własną) i nie są w stanie rozstrzygnąć pojedynku na czyjąś korzyść. Aby zdobyć magię Księżniczki, Tirek dopuszcza się podstępu, chwyta jej przyjaciół, a następnie proponuje wymianę. W odcinku "Frenemies" dowiadujemy się, że potrafi on wysysać magię tylko z żywych istot oraz potrafi sam oddać magię komuś, od kogo ją pochłonął. Osobowość Jest zły, sadystyczny, narcystyczny, zawistny, egoistyczny, chciwy i żądny władzy. Ma też gwałtowny i zacięty charakter. Jest mistrzem manipulacji, dzięki czemu z łatwością namówił Discorda do połączenia sił i zdrady kucyków. Dążąc do celu, potrafi być zdradziecki i nieuczciwy. Bezdusznie oszukał i wykorzystał Discorda. Ma głęboki uraz do swojego brata Scorpana za to, że ten zdradził go dla kucyków. Różnice między G1 a G4 * Tirek z G1 używa Tęczy Ciemności by zmieniać kucyki i inne stworzenia w potwory, a w G4 pożera magię kucyków i staje się potężny. * W G1 Tirek podczas walki używa Tęczy Ciemności, w G4 Tirek strzela wiązką energii z rogów.thumb|Tirek z generacji pierwszej * W G1 Tirek chciał sprowadzić wieczną ciemność (w G4 było to planem Nightmare Moon) podczas gdy w G4 Tirek chciał wykraść magię Equestrii by stać się potężniejszy. * W G4 Scorpan jest bratem Tireka, a w G1 Scorpan był księciem zmienionym w bestię i zmuszonym by mu służyć, grożąc zabiciem Spike'a (z G1) za porażki. * Tirek z G4 różni się wyglądem od Tireka z G1; między innymi białą brodą, dłuższym ogonem, kolczykiem w nosie i karwaszami bez kolców, które pękły w wyniku wzrostu i nabierania masy. * Tirek z G4 nie jeździ na Rydwanie Nocy i nie mieszka w Pałacu Ciemności jak w G1. * Tirek z G1 został zniszczony, a w G4 został ponownie uwięziony w Tartarze i w podobny sposób obaj zostali pokonani przez tęczę. Ciekawostki * * Sposób pochłaniania magii kucyków i przemiany w zależności od siły jest podobny jak u Cella z Dragon Ball Z. * Rozmawia z babcią przez sen. Cytaty Galeria en:Tirek es:Lord Tirek ru:Лорд Тирек Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne